Firey
Firey is a male deuterotagonist and the winner of BFDI. However,he technically didn't win because Leafy stole Dream Island. He dislikes swimming for obvious reasons, and even has a rain shelter ready when faced with rain, as shown in Episode 3. He states that Ice Cube is the opposite of him, and has voted for Ice Cube based on that reason alone. His archenemy is Coiny, and usually Firey and Coiny's arguments cause a distraction from the challenges. Besides having aquaphobia (fear of water), he apparently has acrophobia (fear of heights), as shown in Episode 9. He is most likely enemies with any contestant that is composed out of water or frozen water, meaning Teardrop, Snowball, and Ice Cube. In Episode 22, along with Flower, created a replacement speaker box after Spongy crushed the original one. In Episode 12, after Coiny got eliminated, Firey started slapping Tennis Ball since he 'had' to slap someone, so Tennis Ball kicked him and they temporarily became enemies, but they eventually became allies again, as they worked together as partners in The Reveal. He became friends with Leafy in Episode 20 and may have a crush on her as seen in Episode 24. In Episode 25, Firey won BFDI with 406 votes. He invited everyone except Leafy into Dream Island, cuasing her to steal it. Then, Dream Island disappears. When Flower starts melting the recovery centers, Firey and Coiny tell her to stop, then they hug each other. In the end, before Leafy gets crushed, Firey swoops in to save her. Firey tells her that he's sorry for what he did and realized that all he want is her friendship. Then they glide away, ending the episode. In Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know, Firey made it into the Top 20 with 724 votes, which was enough to get into Season 2. Vote History Are You Smarter Than A Snowball? Votes Received: 1 Votes Overall: 1 Power of Three Votes Received: 1 Votes Overall: 2 Lofty Votes Received: 3 Votes Overall: 5 Vomitaco Votes Received: 29 Votes Overall: 34 Recission Votes Received: 64 Votes Overall: 98 The Glistening Votes Received: 4 Votes Overall: 102 Don't Pierce My Flesh Votes Received: 64 (Recission) Votes Overall: 166 Insectophobe's Nightmare II Votes Received: 86 Votes Overall: 252 Return of the Hang Glider Votes Received: 406 Votes Overall: 658 Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know! Votes Received: 724 Votes Overall: 1,382 Insectophobe's Nightmare III Likes Received: 253 Dislikes Received: 111 Votes Overall: 1,746 Get in the Van (+ No More Snow, It's A Monster, The Long Lost Yoyle City) Likes Received: 324 Dislikes Received: 184 Votes Overall: 2254 Vote Count: By percentage: 78% Trivia *He, along with Rocky, has been on every team in the competition. *Firey is the only contestant immune to fire, but is also the only contestant that would die from water. *Firey was the only contestant in the stage of two teams of BFDI who transferred to another team. *He is the only contestant whose state of matter is plasma. *In Hurtful!, he became the last male contestant after Spongy's elimination. *In episode 25, Coiny and Firey became friends. When it was pointed out by a fellow ex-contestant, they hugged, However, in season 2, it appears as though they have become enemies again. In very early prototypes of Battle for Dream Island, it was originally called Total Firey Points, with Firey as the main character (and possible host). **Also, Firey and David are rivals. *Firey was the first BFDI character ever created, as revealed in carykh's video "First BFDI Drawing EVER!". *Firey was one of the 3 contestants who got the most "goods" at the elimination table with 4, the 2 others being Ice Cube and Bubble. *According to Insectophobe's Nightmare, Firey has acrophobia. *Firey is the only male to make his own speaker box, as Flower and Puffball are female. *Firey is the only finalist to make it into Season 2, and is the only male finalist. *Firey's favorite screen is a set of spikes descending upon a shape similar to Coiny. This also applies to Coiny's screen, only it is a Firey shape. *He is one of the few characters to be put on ice. *It may be possible that Firey is the second most scared contestant since he is afraid of water and heights. *He is one of the characters to be killed by bubble. *Firey and Coiny have slapped each other 299 times in season 1. *He has a kill count of 16+. The plus is because he killed a lot of bugs in the third episode of Season 2 and the speaker a lot of times ever since it got its recovery center. He has also melted Ice Cube and made Bomby blow up. *He is the only character to kill David other than the Announcer. *He actually made a cameo in Inanimate Insanity episode 12 (AKA "Crappy Anniversary") at the elimination ceremony by stealing OJ's slice of birthday cake. *Firey is the first person ever in BFDI to get individual immunity (in Bowling, Now with Explosions!) *No More Snow! is the first episode in both seasons to not show Firey (not counting the intro). *Coincidentally, in cameo in Inanimate Insanity, he is seen with OJ, and they both end up winning their shows. *Firey's death count is 44. **more than Bubble popping and less then Rocky's barfing *'Goof:' Firey wasn't flaming various times. *Firey was the only member of another name that was not originally on the Squashy Grapes. *Firey, Rocky and Tennis Ball are the only characters on BFDI to be on all 3 teams at one point of the game. *Firey is commonly misspelled as "Fiery", although they pronounced him as 'Fiery'. *After David was eliminated, Firey was the only male with all limbs remaining. Out of the original contestants, he was the last male with all limbs standing after Blocky being eliminated for the second time. *Firey was the last to be picked on Another Name, but he lasted the longest of all his other members. *Firey is 1 of three contestants on current Team No-Name to have arms. Gallery Firey.PNG Firey 4.png Firey 5.png Firey 6.png Firey 7.png Firey 8.png Firey 9.png Firey 10.png Firey 11.png Firey 12.png Firey 13.png Firey 14.png Firey 15.png Firey 16.png Firey 17.png Firey 18.png Firey 19.png Firey 20.png Firey 21.png Firey 22.png Firey 23.PNG Firey 24.png Firey 26.png|Firey in the BFDIA intro. Firey 27.png Firey 28.png Firey 29.png Firey 30.png Firey 31.png Firey 99.png firey pic.PNG|"Well read!" Coiny and Firey -Episodes 1-24-.png Coiny and Firey.png|In Episode 25 Return of the Hang Glider, Firey and Coiny as friends. Firey Icon.png|Firey's body (1 only, there are 18, all part of a sequence) Replacement Boxes.png|Firey and Flower's replacement boxes. Another Name Teammates.png|Firey's team. imagesCAL0IHAM.jpg 500px.jpg BFDI.png firey thing.PNG fireyscreaming.jpg|Firey screaming the first Firey drawing ever.png|Firey's intial creation in Total Firey Island Firey saves Leafy using Snowballs Handglider .jpg|Firey Saves Leafy in Return of The Hang Glider FIREY!.jpg|Firey Is About To Get A Purple Frisbee. Super Firey.png|Super Firey Recommended By Regulardude45 You are a mean person.jpg|Firey means to Leafy. Tic tac toe.PNG|Leafy And Firey Playing Tic Tac Toe leaf and fire.PNG L fl fi b.PNG fire and shovel.PNG Image.fireygelatinbaloonyclock.jpg|Firey points out its time for Cake at Stake Firey ii.PNG|Firey make a cameo in Inanimate Insanity Firey.jpg Firey Holding First Pencil Voter's Button.png|Firey Holding englishcreamcakes's Emergency Button Image.afterpushing.jpg|Firey floats on Puffball Image.metal6.jpg Image.metal5.jpg image.hole.jpg|There's the giant gaping hole in the wall. Frozen.PNG|Firey get frozed by Book when Firey called Book Well Read. Firey's Fear.PNG|Firey has fear of height. frc.PNG|The Orange Firey Recovery Center. Firey and Flower.PNG|(Episode 22) Firey and Flower is happy when they have immunity LEAK.png|Firey screaming when the boat leaks Firey slap TB.PNG|Firey slaps Tennis Ball 74px-Firey_Icon.png|metal firey slappers.gif|firey and coiny slappers Images 107.jpg Images 079.jpg|Firey competes for his team in a chocolate ball eating contest. Images 347.jpg|Firey in the BFDI intro. Images 099.jpg|Firey standing outside Dream Island. Firey Sitting.png images_182.jpg|Coiny and Firey slapping each other. Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 6.54.42 PM.png|Firey is pushed off the bar. Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 6.48.25 PM.png|That's gonna leave a mark! Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 6.47.51 PM.png|Coiny, you're so dumb! Screen Shot 2013-09-21 at 8.45.38 AM.png|another fiery idol Another Name on their skiis.PNG Pie explodesin.jpg|Firey catching his pie. Screen Shot 2013-09-22 at 3.37.26 PM.png|What? A Teardrop family reunion? No!!! See also Category:Males Category:Another Name Category:Squishy Cherries Category:Squashy Grapes Category:Characters Category:Arms and Legs Category:Voiced by Michael Huang Category:Season 2 Contestants Category:Two Time Contestants Category:Season 1 Contestants Category:Team No-Name Category:Contestants Category:Never Switched Teams Category:Total Firey Island